


Нельзя вечно быть слепым

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Время можно переписать. Однако когда переписываешь время, воскрешаешь мертвых, меняешь курс небес и земли, непременно сталкиваешься с последствиями. Доктор оставил синюю открытку для Кантона Делавера III. Однако не Кантон нашел конверт и прибыл на озеро Силенцио.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Stay Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235063) by Uozumi. 



> Возможны спойлеры к серии "Свадьба Ривер Сонг".
> 
> Выполнено для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2015.

Время можно переписать. Однако когда переписываешь время, воскрешаешь мертвых, меняешь курс небес и земли, непременно сталкиваешься с последствиями. Доктор разослал свои открытки, синие, как ТАРДИС, и одну из них оставил у двери кабинета на заброшенном складе для Кантона Делавера III. Однако не Кантон нашел конверт и прибыл на озеро Силенцио.

Доктор видел гуманоидное существо, принявшее приглашение Кантона, лишь мельком, когда они все снова вернулись на берег озера после того, как Ривер едва не уничтожила время и пространство. Сидя в своей кибернетической копии, Доктор краем глаза видел его фигуру. Это был лысеющий мужчина около сорока лет. Он был одет в дорогой костюм и скрывался в тени скалы. Когда все встало на свои места, Доктор наконец бросил взгляд в ту сторону, но мужчина уже пропал.

У Доктора не осталось спутников. После свадьбы он приглашал Ривер в различные поездки, но так и не сумел найти никого, кто согласился бы путешествовать с ним постоянно. Он вышел из ТАРДИС неподалеку от залива, сделал глубокий вдох и тут же поморщился от резкого запаха серы и чего-то еще, знакомого из далеких времен и мест. Ему вспомнилась семья портного в Шотландии 1700-х годов. 

– Кроули, – тихо сказал Доктор неожиданно для самого себя.

– Сколько лет, сколько тел, – отозвался Кроули. Он стоял в тени, скрывавшей черты его лица, но по силуэту Доктор догадался, что перед ним в самом деле стояло тело Кантона, то же самое молодое тело, которое он видел на озере Силенцио пару приключений назад.

– Тел… – голос Доктора погас, он расправил плечи. – Раз уж ты заговорил о телах…

Много жизней прошло с тех пор, когда Доктор, кудрявый и в любимом шарфе, в последний раз оказался в Шотландии с Сарой Джейн и стал свидетелем того, как впервые за целое тысячелетие демон захватывает тело человека. Он не мог себе даже представить, сколько тел пало к ногам Кроули с того дня, как тот во время их первой встречи скрылся внутри робкого и тихого портного.

Луна выплыла из-за облаков и осветила лицо Кроули. Некоторое время он пристальным взглядом изучал Доктора, а затем покачал головой.

– Ты думаешь, я обманом заставил твоего друга пойти на это.

– Он ни за что бы не сдался, – ответил Доктор. Сначала он хотел, чтобы Бригадир помог его спутникам устроить его похороны, но, в конце концов, выбор пал на Кантона. Кантон был сильным, уверенным в себе и надежным. Он был сильнее Кроули. Доктор это знал.

– Но он сдался, – сказал Кроули. – Голубой бывший агент ФБР снова стал агентом. Столкнулся с проблемой, которую нельзя было решить даже с помощью пистолета. – Он не отводил от Доктора взгляда, готовясь при первых признаках опасности отступить в тень. – Каждый находит причину отправиться на перекресток, кто-то – насущную, а кто-то – нет.

Доктор поморщился. Его разум лихорадочно искал выход из ситуации. С тех пор, как Кантон позволил Кроули вселиться в свое тело, прошло, наверное, не менее сорока лет. Доктор переступил с ноги на ногу и нахмурился.

– Ты был у озера Силенцио. – Это прозвучало осуждающе, словно заняв тело Кантона, Кроули не имел права отвечать на приглашение.

– А чего ты ожидал, когда оставлял приглашение у двери заброшенного склада? Ты думал, на него ответит Санта-Клаус или Пасхальный Кролик? – Облака снова сместились, и на лицо Кроули легла тень. – Может быть, в какой-нибудь другой вселенной там появился бы сморщенный старик с канистрой бензина.

В другой вселенной. В другом времени. Доктор нахмурился. Существовало две отмененные вселенные: в одной Ривер спровоцировала разрушение самого времени, а в другой Доктор умер по-настоящему. Обе эти вселенные были уничтожены и стерты из времени. Доктор позволил своим спутникам верить, что они «спасли» вселенную, в которой видели его смерть, но сам знал правду. Этого подтверждения он и боялся. Доктор покачал головой.

– О, Кантон, мне так жаль, – прошептал он про себя. Его взгляд опустился, а затем вновь метнулся к Кроули. Доктор попытался отбросить мысли о том, что еще могло измениться, когда он переписал собственную судьбу.

Кроули заметно расслабился.

– Постарайся не уничтожить Вселенную, пока ты здесь, Доктор, – сказал он и растворился в темноте.

Не отводя глаз от того места, где он исчез, Доктор мрачно нахмурился. Какая-то часть него хотела последовать за Кроули, вырвать его из тела Кантона, но Доктор знал, что не сможет этого сделать. Его недавние приключения противоречили всем правилам и нормам путешествий во времени. Время может быть переписано – но за определенную цену. Устремив взгляд в глубину ночи, Доктор всем своим существом чувствовал искажения во временной линии. И, все же, в глубине души он знал, что тот факт, что Кроули теперь жил в теле Кантона, был фиксированной точкой.


End file.
